All You Wanted
by sonflour
Summary: Jet's retired and the ship belongs to Spike and Faye. He hates the future, she hates the past. Both need each other. Songfic to Michelle Branch's " All You Wanted" Please review!
1. Like You

"All You Wanted"

Disclaimer: Yeah, my name is Michelle Branch. Even though I'm an African-American with short naturally curly hair. Yeah, you can really tell I'm Michelle Branch. Mmm-hmm. Am I being saracastic enough? Okay, I don't own the song "All You Wanted" and I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. I'm poor. If you sue you'll get my freshman college books that I couldn't sell back…

I absolutely love this song and I was just dying to write a songfic for it. This is my very first one and Spike and Faye just seemed to fit this song. Hope ya like it! Enjoy.

It had been three years since everything went down. Spike's return to the ship after his battle with his own personal demons, Jet's inevitable retirement with an old female "friend."  Now that was something that neither one of them expected. It was kinda surreal. Jet…settling down…  It just didn't seem like the kind of  thing he'd do. Roamin ole Black dog. To just ride off into the sunset like that. Just didn't seem right.

Or maybe it just hit the both of them hard because he was living the life both bounty hunters dreamed of.  That's right, after all three years they were still living the lives of the proverbial cowboy. Bounty hunters. No need for romance. No need for love. It only got in the way of that all-important adventure.

Yeah right.

Of course no one really expected Jet to give the ship to _them_ either. Really, what was he thinking? It was as if he'd actually liked them. Like they were friends or something. No one saw that coming.

Faye walked into the living room on the space ship. She vigorously tousled the towel through her dark black hair. The purple dye had long since worn out and she'd lost the will to even care about dying it again. Spike was laying bonelessly  on the couch. His long legs stretched and tested the full capacity of  the couch's length.

Faye walked over to the couch and casually pushed his legs off which caused him to sit up uncomfortably and almost make him lose his precarious balance. 

Faye's POV 

_I wanted_

_To be like you,_

I wanted everything… 

Yeah this was the way they were most of the time. Two kids. Yeah that exactly what they were.

When Spike had come back from his fight with Vicious he'd been soaking wet from the rain. Him and Jet had talked for hours. I'd cried. It had been too much. I'd been in a lose-lose situation. Still was. You cry over a person who never loved you. Yet, you cry when they leave. But, you cry again when they come back because it still doesn't change the fact that they'll never love you.

_So I tried_

_To be like you,_

And I got swept away… 

Yeah, I wished I could be like him. Wished that I could be so nonchalant in my emotions. Wished I had a past love that I could worship. Wish I had those memories. That experience. 

And I'd tried. Really hard. When he'd come back I hadn't spoken to him for a week. He'd tried to joke with me in that same teasing way, I'd brushed him off.  I'd even gotten to a point where I could walk into the room and ignore him completely. I mimicked his every action. His cool, tongue in cheek attitude. I let all the fire known as Faye slowly flicker, flicker, and finally die. Is that what makes a _real _ woman, Spike?

_I didn't know that_

It was so cold there 

_You needed someone to show you the way…_

   He snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Faye," he yelled.

Even then I'd played it cool. Calm. Almost cold. So close.

"I don't know what you're talking about Speigal," I coolly replied.

Damn.  Speigal. Pretty good huh?

"Ever since I came back, you've been acting like a bitch," he barked.

I'd almost had it down to a science. Almost. 

But as soon as that word left his mouth… 

As soon as the distinctive "B" sound omitted from his tongue…

It was all over.

All that was me came rushing back at full force. I wanted to scream, vent, punch. And I did. The storm started off quietly.

"Fuck you, Spike. You leave and snivel after a fucking romantic concept of this so-called perfect woman."

"Shut up. You have no-,"

I coldly cut him off.

" What, you bastard, I have no right. Yeah, that is right. I forgot.  I'm not a real woman. I don't fit into your stupid little feminine mystique. You can leave all of your friends and fuck up their lives. Then you come back with that same stupid ass attitude thinking everything is cool."

The storm was here. Outside of me.

"Well you know what Spike. Maybe this little slutty, lying, no good, selfish…"

Why in the world was I crying now?

"- slut, actually loved you. Maybe I'm not like your perfect little fucking Julia, but I'm me. So you know what. Fuck you, Spike Speigal."

"Fuck you, if I wanna be cold. Fuck you, if I wanna protect myself from being hurt again."

"I don't know what's worse. Getting my heart broken, or getting it broken by a pathetic hypocritical bastard who has the nerve…"

I was seething by now.

"…the pure audacity…to call me a BITCH!"

He was just staring at me. Somewhere between so much anger and shock. Part of me was scared and part of me wanted to push farther.

"I won't take your shit anymore, Speigal. You're perfect angel is gone and I guess your stuck with me. You can snivel and bite your tail all you want. But get this through your head. I no longer live to fit your damn view. Because everytime I changed myself, you changed fucking your mind. Fuck you."

That should have been enough, right?

It wasn't.

"So I wonder, Speigal…whose the real bitch here?"

I left him standing where he was and walked out. Real dramatic. Damn. I knew it would never work. I guess I just feel too much. 

 I woke up the next day and everything was back to normal. We gradually got back to where we were before. Him teasing me and me giving that same old reaction.  His way of saying he was sorry. Bastard. Course I did the same. Maybe that's why we never got along. Too much alike. He needed someone to keep him grounded. I needed to be set free. 

So I took your hand and 

_We figured out that,_

_When the time comes I'll take you away…_

End Faye POV

Yep. They were like kids. Spike looked over to her and smirked.

"Ya know, too much contact with water causes wrinkles." He put on his most informative face.

"…judging from your age, you might wanna go easy on em," he was wearing a full grin now.

Faye glared at him and threw her towel in his face. She got up and walked away. Bastard. She could still here his laughter down the hall.

He pulled the towel and ignored the fact that her hair smelled like freesia. It wasn't what tomboys were supposed to smell like.

He smiled.

He hadn't done so in a while…

If you want me to 

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

Well that's all for this chapter. At first I was just gonna make this a one chapter fic. But this song is a little too long for that and I got too caught up in the emotions. Well, drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know it's confusing, but I'll work on everything getting straightened out.

Bye

Deondra or Sonflour


	2. Save

All You Wanted-Ch 2

Disclaimer: Please sue me. I really need to get rid of my Geology 101 book. They say they got a new edition. All college students unite!!!

Anyway, I'm not Michelle Branch and I don't own "All You Wanted" or Cowboy Bebop. But go ahead…sue me… I dare you!

Hey WashuGoddess, I was thinking the same thing. I was saying to myself, let me hurry up and post this before somebody else uses this song. Great minds think alike.  I love this song. Shoot,  go ahead and post yours. I'd love to see another songfic like this one with Spike and Faye. It just fits them really well. Oh yeah fic readers, when Washu does post her songfic…SHE DIDN'T COPY FROM ME!!! (that should set em straight) (smile)

Well, howdy everybody else. I'm taking time away from playing Devil May Cry to write this next part. (Dang it Dante is sooo sexy!!!!) Sorry…ahem…anyway, enjoy.

All You Wanted

Ch 2 "Save"

Spike watched the vixen better known as Faye leave the room. The corners of his mouth unconsciously curled.  When he realized that he was sitting in the middle of the couch smiling like a little kid who'd just stole something, he frowned. Hard.

Where the hell did he get off?

He shook his head and went over to the fridge. Ever since they'd been living alone together, the bounties had worked out kinda nicely. Here's a kicker. Faye actually worked. Wow. It's like she was really pulling her…

Once again…where the hell did he get off? Why the hell did Faye just have a friggin monopoly on his thoughts most of the time? Whoa.

Jet would call in a minute. Yeah, on his off time he gave the kids some spare info about new bounties. Black dog. Hmm… living the peaceful life.  That would never do for Spike… He didn't want any part of the settlement.

Yeah right.

Spike's POV 

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_You have what I have to keep me hangin on_

When I'd come back I'd felt empty. Julia. Sometimes just thinking about her brought tears to these old eyes. Of all the people this universe needed to get rid of . Why her? Maybe angels weren't meant to walk this land. Wasn't good enough for her.

Jet had really tried to get me back to my old self. But how do you explain to somebody that when your hearts gone, the rest of you is dead?  I can still hear his sage sayings.

"Speigal, don't let a broken heart break you," he replied philosophically.

Doesn't that just sound like him? Ole Jet Black. Spreadin his vast knowledge wherever he went. True cowboy.

But I really didn't feel like takin it. I really didn't care. All that mattered was that Julia, the perfect woman, was gone.

Somebody please tell me why that made me hate Faye?

Never mind.

I'll tell you why.  I hated her because it wasn't fair. Tomboyish, thieving, dishonorable, cynical, slutty Faye. She was still alive. What kind of world would want a shallow tomboy when faced with an angel?

So I hurt her. Tried to hurt her as much as I could. 

No. Wait a minute… You know what else made me hate Faye…

I don't know. The fact that she always thought she had me figured out or something. She couldn't have possibly known what it was like to love somebody that was no longer there. To love someone who…

…couldn't love you? Can't think about that right now. Too deep. Faye…love…

Too much. Can't think about that right now.

So I fell back on all I had. Me. My attitude. My carelessness. All that was nonchalant, cool, easy going Spike. Yeah whatever.

Okay, okay. I really didn't hate Faye.

Shit. I can be such an ass. Why did I wanna blame Faye for Julia's death? It's like I kept myself cold to Faye because I was afraid Faye was gonna make me forget about Julia.

How in the hell could she possibly do that? Yeah I wanna know too. But…

She did.

For a split second, as I threw a chop full of noodles in her face, I forgot.

For that single moment I laughed until tears came down my face. I forgot

For that one instant she chased me around this entire ship. I forgot.

I forgot to be miserable. I forgot to be in love with a dream. I forgot to hate the live I lived. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to laugh or smile. Just smirk  in a cool nonchalant way. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to feel.

I forgot.

Faye did it.

 But of course I can't let the shrew know that. She believes herself to be infatuated with me. She likes the cool, smoothness that's me. It draws her. Nope, I'm not being arrogant. Although I think she likes that too.

She thinks I hate her because she's not a real woman.

Maybe I hate her cause she is. 

I could never love her. 

Yeah. 

I'm such an ass.

 I can't give her any little string to let her hang by. She can't hope. 

Damn. I'm even smiling now.   Of all the things to smile about…

Wulongs, food, good sleep, Julia…

I smile about Faye.

Damn.

End Spike POV

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone…_

Faye silently watched Spike from the shadows of the ships hall. He could sit in a room and not be there. It was amazing. She couldn't have guessed in a million years that he was thinking about her. 

He running out of reasons to hate. 

He needed a cigarette.

_If you want me too_

_I can save you…_

_I can take you  away from here,_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

Well that's it for this chapter. It's shorter than the other one. I know, I know this is probably still a little confusing. This fic probably has one more chapter to it. I'll probably keep doing continuations with more songs under the same idea after "All you wanted" is finished.  Hey thanks for those who already reviewed. There's plenty of room for more though.

RRRRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWW

Thanks.

Oh yeah, I decided to name my chapters too. Ch 1 is named "Like you…"

This chapter is called "Save" 


	3. Wanted

All You Wanted Ch-3

Wanted

Hi.  (insert nervous giggle here)   Long time no see huh? (SMILE)!  OKAY PUT THE GUN AWAY!!! I'm sorry I haven't had the time to really update this story, but I still love it and I still love everybody who supported this tiny fanfic endeavor. Thanks. I love you guys. Now I have even more to write about. It seems as if I know a male who is just like Spike.  I'll be damned! So I really know what Faye is going through here. !!!!ALL MEN ARE UNSTABLE CREATURES!!!!!!!  (ahem) Sorry.   Here's the story…..

            Jet called the ship. On the third ring, Spike pressed the button and the screen showed an aggravated Faye being shoved out of the screen's vision by Spike's large hand.

            " Get the hell out the way, shrew! Leave  bounties to the one's who can actually fight."

            "Fuck you, Spike," she grated and a telltale voice, " If I recall correctly Mr. I-don't-want-any-help-so-I'll-fuck-this-bounty-up, I bought in the last two bounties and saved your sorry green haired ass."  She shoved his arm out of the way, inwardly irritated by how much stronger he was.  When his arm popped right back up, blocking her view of Jet, she bit down as hard as she could.

            "FUCK FAYE!!!!!"  She pushed him to the floor, shrugged and commenced to carry on a conversation with Jet.

            "Faye, why can't you two just play nice? Jet sighed dramatically and shook his head. Spike's muttering could be heard in the background as he nursed his teeth imprinted arm.

             " Because, Spike can dish it out, but he can't take it," Faye said smugly. "What's the next bounty?"  Her emerald eyes lit up. The bounties they'd been getting lately had been providing them with not only a constant supply of food but also better arrangements on the ship.  Furthermore, since Faye had regained her memories, she'd stopped gambling and was saving her money.  This resulted in new clothes and a wax job on her ship with wulongs left to boot.

            " Next bounty….eh… You guys had better be in for the long haul. This one's a doozy.  60 million wulong, and it's not gonna be eas-"

            "Whoa!" Spike whistled. "60 million wulongs, man…what the hell did this bounty do to deserve that?"  

            "As I was saying, he's not gonna be easy to find." Jet obviously had a problem with being interrupted. "His name is Malachi Blue, and he's wanted for ra-…"

            "Blowing a planet up, " Spike guessed randomly.

            "No," Jet replied patiently, "they want to capture him because he-"

            " Robbed every bank in this galaxy, " Faye piped in.  

            Jet mentally counted until he calmed down.    "Nooo," Jet said very slowly. " He has several people after him cause he-,"

            "Ran up a big ass bill at a rejuvenation clinic and cheated who knows how many people out of their money in the casinos."  Spike looked very pointedly at Faye.

            " Not funny fucking Gumby!"  she retorted.  "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He replied getting ticked off.  "Exactly what it meant, you're lanky ass bears a striking resemblance to Gumby." Faye retorted coolly.  "Ya know what, fuck you Faye."  "No, fuck you, Spike!"

            " SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  SHIT!!! What the hell is wrong with you two?!  Damn it!  60 million wulongs. I'll e-mail you the information. I want a third of the bounty just for having to deal with you two.  Get the damn bounty!"  The screen blipped off.

            " Now look what you did shrew! Ya made Jet mad!" Spike said.

            Faye glared at him, "Just shut the hell up and let's go get the bounty."  She walked off.  Why did she even bother with him.  Before the mental question could even form, she had the answer. _ Because he's everything you've ever wanted…_

Yep, and that's how they'd been for a whole year now. It'd been six months since Faye's hurt angry outburst at Spike and since then everything had fallen back into the normal rut.  Spike messed with Faye, Faye aggravated Spike.  That was about as normal as it got.

At least it had been normal. Right up until Faye'd decided that she could keep her feelings inside anymore.  So she'd told Spike.

It was for the best, right?  

Yeah. Uh huh.

_If you want me to_

I can save you 

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

   It had been a hot night. Even with the brand new air conditioning they'd been able to afford on the money from the bounties.

She'd walked to the little ammunition room. She knew he'd be there. He spent a lot of time there. Probably to get away from her.  No matter.  She stood as silently as possible. Just content to watch him.  

            "What do you want, Faye?" He had a minute little smile on his face.  "You look like you've got a lot to say."

Right then Faye, it hit Faye.  He knew.  Bastard. Still she couldn't stop now.  Faltering she stepped forward.  She could feel her traitor face turning a vivid red. Damn it! She thought to herself. I'm not a little schoolgirl anymore!

            "I care about you."  She said the words and took a breath. She hadn't even realized that she'd been holding her breath.  She repeated it, gaining confidence with the spoken words.  " I care about you a lot."  She smiled to herself, feeling much better. Actually she was feeling pretty damn good. She didn't have to dance around him anymore. All her cards were out on the table.  Nothing could spoil this high she was on right now.  

            " Tell me something I didn't know." He calmly finished wiping the gun off and he put it away.

            About that high…she was wrong.  She instantly felt her stomach drop. What exactly had she come here hoping for anyway?

            "Ya know, what is it with women and all that shy bullshit?  Come off it.  You have feelings for someone and you're so afraid to tell them. Why?" He questioned relentlessly.

            "I don't know. I guess…hell, Spike I can't speak for the entire female population.  All I know is rejection can break you."

            Spike shook his head.  "So you like someone, even love someone for years, and finally at the worst possible moment, probably when they're about to leave or die, you tell them."

            "It isn't like that.  It isn't that simple. When you like someone you don't wanna mess-…"

            "Man, how about a woman who knows what she wants and can tell me as soon as she feels it? How about that?  Yeah, that'll be a woman definitely worth talking to." Spike replied.

            Inside, Faye despaired.  I am that woman, her inner self asserted desperately. I am.

            "So, what now, Spike?" Faye asked quite heisitantly.

            "What do you mean what now?" He asked back, not harshly, but with something that made Faye cringe on the inside.

            "I..what do you want, Spike?"  

            "Something, you can't give, Faye." She looked at him dead on.  She'd been nervously toying with a bullet earlier to distract herself from his gaze.

            "How about you try me, Spike?" Already, she knew he'd probably be right. "What do you want?" She asked again.

            "Intimacy with no strings attached."  Spike stared at her.  "I don't think you can give me that, Faye."

            "I can try," she whispered.

            With that, Spike walked over from the nonchalant stance he taken against the wall.  He walked closer to her and put his arms on both sides of her.  His voice was very quiet. "Faye, come off it. You're not comfortable here. You're trembling and I haven't even done anything yet."  

            "I have no idea what you're talking about, Spike." She was lying very well. At least she thought so.  "So cut the bullshit and kiss me already."

            He took her face into his large hands. He marveled at how soft her skin was.  Gently he brushed her lips with his own.

Slowly. Gently.  Softly.  Faye sighed.  He heard the small sound and smiled into the kiss.  She broke away first.  Looking at him, she sought to avoid his eyes.

            "We'd better get started on that bounty." She extracted herself from his arms and moved out.  

See, her body screamed, I can handle what you want.

She could handle intimacy without love, feeling and care.

She could handle it, even if her heart screamed she deserved more.

Even if she loved him…

She could handle it…  

Yeah right.


	4. Something To Sleep To

Please don't kill me. Look at it this way, if you do kill me, I won't be able to write anymore. (Insert nervous smile here.) Anyway, I love all of you for supporting me in this tiny writing endeavor. As for where I've been, I'll give you the short version.

My parents got evicted, we had to move everything into storage, they had to cram into my one bedroom apartment, I graduate from USC in May 2005, I've been working on graduate program applications, and trying to deal with my parent's oftentimes unhealthy marriage and our seemingly perpetual economic (i. e. we are broke as hell) problems.

Despite all of this, I'm still surviving and I'm still unbelievably blessed. After all, it could have been worse. Thanks for hanging on.

This chapter picks up where Spike and Faye and their intimacy without strings agreement left off in the last chapter. Some things have happened since we last heard from these two. This chapter will catch you up.

Warning: A little bit of lemon content! 18 years or older only!

Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop, I seriously doubt my family would have been evicted. That goes for the lyrics to Michelle Branch's song "Something To Sleep To" as well.

Something To Sleep To

_In my mind_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind,_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

Since the night in his bedroom three days ago, Spike had taken to avoiding Faye at all times possible. Intimacy with no strings attached…right? In his eyes that meant that he did not have to interact with her outside of physical intimacy. He had no one to answer to and that was the way it was supposed to be. Faye had agreed to that, so it had to be fine with her as well.

Yet, avoiding her wasn't all that easy. In fact, it was damn near impossible. The ship wasn't big enough, first of all. But the second reason had absolutely nothing to do with space. Nope. It hinged on the fact that Spike wanted her. Badly. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to want him to want her. He wanted her to …. Oh hell, you get the point.

He sighed in frustration. Who would have known that he would have been the one to break first?

Hell, the very definition of their verbal agreement, (the one he had been so damned insistent upon) was the fact that neither one of them were supposed to impose any feelings on any of their actions. Sex was just that. Sex. But somewhere along the way, the line between physical gratification and the actual enjoyment of her company started to disappear. Sex wasn't enough anymore.

He wanted to hear her scream his name.

He wanted to hold her afterwards.

He actually felt good when she fell asleep smiling in his arms.

He'd actually stayed up the entire night placing kisses on her face after their one intense encounter.

Yeah, that had been the last straw.

Love… He didn't know if that was what it was. He was all too aware of his inclinations towards romantic notions. Indeed, he'd thought that love was what he'd experienced with Julia. That intense, wild feeling of need for another that was heightened and made precious by the threat of constant danger. That was love. Right? Lately, he wasn't so sure anymore, and perhaps that bothered him more than anything.

His relationship, he shook his head of the word, or whatever the hell it was he had with Faye, wasn't supposed to inform him on his past …"love" with Julia.

Besides, Faye epitomized everything he'd always hated. At the least, Faye was supposed to be his comrade. The word "friend" carried way to much sentiment. Yep, comrade was just fine. If you die in battle, you throw some whiskey over the shrew's grave and you move on. Jet was his friend. Faye. No.

At the most, she was supposed to be an attractive sexual release. All this mumbo jumbo about love and seeing how gorgeous and funny she was had no place in any of his plans. Damn it, this was Faye!

He blew some smoke into the air, and sighed again.

Where the hell was she anyway? She hadn't even come in yesterday from their bounty.

It couldn't be that. Was the shrew avoiding him?

Faye tiptoed and made her way out to the shower. She was trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Ever since they'd had sex in his bedroom three nights ago, he'd been avoiding her. Her pride ruthlessly forced down the urge to rail at him for using her, or pitifully question why he didn't love her. If he wanted to avoid her, she would make it very easy for him. Thus, she'd been avoiding him for the last three days as well.

_After they'd caught the last bounty, they'd split the differences, shaken hands like the two comrades they were and actually went grocery shopping. That night found them both acting on their previous emotional agreement in Spike's bedroom, and Faye had willingly given a little part of her soul to him._

She quietly peeped into the den area. Nope he wasn't there.

_Spike was damned good at everything else. Some part of her had always secretly suspected that he would be good at that as well. _

She went to the window at the end of the hall and looked out. His ship was gone. Faye allowed herself a small breath of relief. All the adrenaline stored up in her body from an expected confrontation with him left her, and the deep emotional sadness took its place.

_She'd be damned if her instincts hadn't been correct._

She shuddered as she turned the doorknob to the bathroom, entered and shut it behind her.

_The experience…one couldn't even call it sex…had been amazing. Yet he had been unnecessarily cruel. _

She took off the robe and listlessly adjusted the water temperature, then she stepped into the shower. She released a small sigh of pleasure as the water washed over her.

_Spike pushed her against the wall of his bedroom and pulled her earlobe between his teeth._

She reached for the soap

"_If this is what you want, Faye," he paused to grind against her, "then I suggest you tell me."_

_She trembled and dropped her head to his neck._

Faye absently watched the suds form on her bath towel.

_His hands seemed to touch places on her body she was unaware existed._

She scrubbed her arms.

_Faye moaned helplessly and Spike carried her to his bed._

She winced when she scrubbed the same place a little roughly making it temporarily a sore spot on her shoulder.

_Spike lowered his head to hers and kissed her slowly. So slowly. Almost as if she tasted good._

She continued to scrub the rest of her body.

_Spike's hands moved lower until he could gently rub between her legs. Faye _

_groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. Every part of her was trembling._

She was scrubbing harder now.

_Spike smiled and continued to stroke her appreciatively until she was way past ready for him. Two orgasms later, just from his fingers, Faye was shuddering uncontrollably and Spike was gently whispering incoherent phrases in her ears._

Faye caught herself and stopped. Surely she wasn't that dirty. There was no need to scrub her skin off.

_Spike used one hand to position himself and the other hand laced with Faye's hand._

Faye sighed in frustration and wiped the shower water that ran down her face.

_She looked into his eyes, and gasped as he eased his way into her. He kissed her hard and stroked into her fully._

Wait, those were tears.

_Then he began to thrust. Over and over again he thrusted, all while whispering her name._

Faye wiped her face and continued to rinse her body.

_She was sobbing from the sheer beauty of it. He was making love to her. Almost as if… _

More tears came down.

_…he thought she was beautiful_.

She wiped these away.

_When the climax hit her, she'd screamed his name. If only she'd stopped there._

In the shower she shook her head at her own stupidity.

_The climax had left her shaking uncontrollably and she'd whispered she loved him over and over again._

She turned the shower off and blindly reached for her towel.

_She must have imagined him saying those words back to her in his quiet whisperings in her ear. He'd held her until she'd fallen asleep._

Wrapping it around herself she made her way to the bathroom door.

_Yeah. He'd been unnecessarily cruel. _

She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and opened it.

_How dare he act like he loved her? He shouldn't have given her anything to have faith in._

Spike was standing in the doorway.

Nice little cliffhanger there. Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, these two have got a lot to talk about. I'm willing to wager that none of it is going to be pretty.

Next chapter: You have to learn to love yourself before you can love someone else. Both of them need to take this lesson to heart. But what if loving yourself and someone else means leaving them behind? More Spike and Faye angst and drama ensues.

Thanks again for all the support and love I've gotten for this essay.

Read and review

Bye

Deondra


End file.
